


There Is Always a Fall

by coffeerepublic



Series: this is not what i do. [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Name Reveal, Public Sex, Realizations, Spoilers for SR3/SR4, Third Person Outlook On Their Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: Johnny and Solveig get down and dirty in the kitchen.Matt sees more than he bargained for and realizes a few things.





	There Is Always a Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Did you miss Johnny and Solveig? I did.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Looking inside the kitchen cabinet, all she could see was nutrient paste. Packages over packages of nutrient paste. Solveig scoffed and threw the plastic door shut before opening the next cabinet to the right. More nutrient paste. She was not sure what else she had been expecting.

“What’re you looking for?” rumbled a voice from behind her, and she did not have to turn around to know it was Johnny who had joined her in the kitchen of the spaceship.

“Not sure, to be honest. Kinda wanted a midnight snack, kinda knew I’d be shit out of luck.” She turned around and crossed her arms, leaning back against the counter and smirking at him. “What brings you here this time of night?”

“The bed was cold. It couldn’t keep me.” Solveig could have sworn she saw a twinkle behind those shades of his. She appreciated the implication that he had been missing her lying next to him.

She had spent the better part of the day inside the simulation of Steelport, gathering intelligence for Kinzie and Matt to do with whatever their big brains intended to. By the time she had had enough of shooting at realistic-passing clusters of voxels, night had fallen upon the crew. Not that ‘night’ was much of a concept anymore with them drifting through space aimlessly, but they were human after all and had a day-night-cycle ingrained in them. CID was an exception of course, but the rest of them were very definitely real people with the need to sleep.

Instead of heading to bed right away like she could and maybe should have done, she had headed down here instead to look for something to eat that she was bound not to find. It was weird walking through the ship when no one else was awake, the sounds of machinery and liquids running through pipes somehow amplified by the lack of any other sound. She had oftentimes thought that aloneness no longer existed in their world now, with all of them confined to such a small shared space for the foreseeable future. Tonight, she had realized that it was still possible. A younger Solveig had thrived on solitude, had never quite felt safe unless alone, had hardened herself until being alone felt right. Today, she did not need to be alone anymore. She felt safe among people. A sensation she had once believed was not possible.

But the person she very definitely felt the safest around was Johnny. They had been sharing a room and a bed ever since he had returned and their friendship had become something more. And it appeared he had become just as used to it as Solveig had if he minded her not being there for even one night.

“Sorry about not being there to warm you up.” She chuckled, taking a few steps towards him and putting a hand on his chest. “Missed me a lot?”

“Always.” He smirked and grasped her waist with both hands, leaning down and pressing a deep kiss to her mouth. It lasted only a few seconds but was enough to leave her breathless for a moment.

“I’m honored,” she answered, leaving only a few inches of space between their lips. “You know what I miss?”

He shook his head, not letting go of her.

“Actual food,” she deadpanned, dropping her head in mock exasperation.

Johnny’s laughter made her heart beat faster as she looked back up, joining in with a wide smile.

“Don’t you miss food, Johnny?”

“Obviously. There’s just other shit I miss more.”

“I miss other things too. Like, daylight. Clothes other than these bullshit space suits. Having an apartment.”

“Back in Stilwater, you had an apartment and still slept at the Saints’ headquarters almost every night,” he reminded her, taking a hold of her hips this time and slowly walking her backwards. It seemed her joking had not changed anything about what he was in the mood for. She did not mind in the least.

“That’s true. But just imagine, Johnny. If we were still in Steelport, we could have a whole house to ourselves.” Her suggestive tone was not lost on him. “You could be fucking me on any surface in the whole goddamn place, and no one could say anything against it.”

He took another step forward, pushing her along with him until her ass met the front of a counter. He pinned her there with his body.

“And you think I can’t do the same thing right here?”

Solveig smiled and threw her head back. He had backed her against one of the few places that did not have a cabinet above them. Good thinking on his part. He got right to work on the front of her throat, biting and sucking the underside of her jaw. She moaned, holding his head in place with one hand and reaching for the zipper of his suit with the other.

“You would do that? Right where anybody might walk in any moment?” She reached inside and rested her hand on his lower stomach for a moment. The well-defined muscles underneath the skin seemed to be tight in anticipation for her to make another move. She turned her head and enjoyed the feeling of his teeth enclosing a tendon in her neck. “Walk in and see you defiling your boss in the middle of the kitchen?”

“Defile,” he grunted against her skin, reaching down and taking her ass into two hands, squeezing tightly before pulling her up so she was sitting on the counter. Not missing a beat his hands grasped her breasts roughly, thumbs finding her hard nipples without a problem despite the fabric still covering her. “Doesn’t quite describe it when you’re this fucking eager to get me inside you.”

Well, she could not argue with that. She grinned and arched her back, pushing her tits into his large hands. Her own hand was still resting on his stomach. She dragged her fingernails along his skin, knowing full well that the sensation spread right into his cock. She turned her hand around and drew the same lines again on the way back. When was the last time she had been sleeping with someone continuously enough to have learned exactly how their body worked? Potentially never. A thought she did not want to linger on.

Johnny grunted against her neck and pulled down her zipper, pushing the fabric down her arms with a few quick moves, and already he had her half-naked. The heating here was not on at night. The cold air had goosebumps breaking out on Solveig’s lower arms, her nipples tightening a little more yet.

He was still wearing his shades, but the expression on his face showed appreciation for her body. She took the hand her held out for her and hopped off the counter, letting him help her out of her suit and underwear. She kicked the fabric to the side and looked back up at Johnny in all her naked glory. Her gaze caught for a moment on the very prominent tent in front of his crotch.

Reaching down, he opened his suit the rest of the way and pushed down the front of his underwear enough to be able to pull out his cock. It stood proudly, and there was not an ounce of shame in him. Not that she felt much of it either.

“It’s unfair you get to stay basically dressed and then there’s me. If someone comes in, they’re getting the full view, no-holds-barred.”

Johnny simply grinned at her and kissed her before bending down a little further so he could grab the back of her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight while he picked her up like she weighed nothing and sat her back onto the counter at the very front. It was not the most comfortable of positions, but the end justified the means, Solveig decided. Johnny kept his hands on her thighs, pushing and keeping them apart, opening her up to him.

“And what a view indeed.” His voice was deep and demanding. Simply knowing how much he wanted her, feeling the hunger of his eyes on her, made her wet beyond measure, not to mention how well he knew to play her body. “Anyone who gets to see you like this never needs another fantasy to get off to again.”

“Well, you’re the only one who gets to fuck me.” And that was all she wanted and needed him to do right now, to be perfectly honest. She tried to spread her legs a little further still, but it was nearly impossible in this position. The cold air against her wetness made her insides twitch, begging to be filled. She knew he could see the desperation on her face.

“Is that what you want me to do right now, Sol? Fuck you?” He was taunting her, pressing all of her buttons.

“Fuck me, Johnny.” She was breathless and not above begging. “Just fucking fuck me already.”

A hand moved from her thigh, thumb flicking her clit on the way up and her grasped her breast once more, tweaking her nipple just on the borderline between pleasure and pain. She drew air in through her teeth, wrapping one leg around Johnny’s waist and pulling him closer to where she desired him. Another tweak, this time of her other nipple. Then he squeezed her breast, massaging the flesh between his huge, strong fingers.

“Johnny, please.” The tip of his cock was pushing between her nether lips. All she needed was one singular movement from him. “Stop torturing me.”

He pushed himself inside slowly and with precision. Solveig could feel every single fraction of an inch pulling her apart without mercy and her eyes fell shut in bliss. Her fingernails dug into his biceps unintentionally. Taking him bordered on a challenge at times, but combined with her arousal, it made for a perfect fit. Her insides were stretched to a point where her muscles were not properly able to contract around him, and not for a lack of trying.

“Johnny,” she whispered, equal parts relieved and eager for more. She kept her eyes closed and let her head drop forward onto his shoulder, holding onto him tightly, willing to keep him inside her forever.

After allowing her a few more seconds to calm down, he began to move inside her. In and back out, over and over, relentlessly.

“God, Sol,” he soon grunted into her neck. “Hard to believe your cunt’s still this fucking tight after letting me fuck you this often.”

She whimpered in response, eyes still closed, and pulled her second leg up and around his waist too. She used both of her legs to beckon him into her in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, Johnny.” She could feel her mind slipping a little from being fucked so thoroughly and knew she was beginning to ramble. “Oh God, fuck me, fuck me harder, don’t you dare stop fucking me, I fucking love the way your cock feels inside me, oh God…”

A particularly hard thrust had Solveig opening her eyes, and she turned her head slightly to suck on Johnny’s neck, her unfocused gaze wandering past the door frame, and there –

There was Matt Miller, blue eyes as wide as saucers staring back into her own. He seemed about ready to turn around and run off. Several threads of questions formed in Solveig’s head at once. How long had he been here? Had he heard her begging? Had he heard Johnny saying her name? Would he –?

But Johnny, none the wiser, kept fucking her hard, holding her hips in place now to keep her from sliding backwards on the countertop. And just like that, the moment for her to say anything had passed and her head was clouding again, the pleasure consuming her. Let him watch, if he wanted to. He was basically still a boy. He had probably never got to see a show like this in his life.

So she locked eyes with Matt again. He no longer seemed as intent on leaving as he had moments earlier. Here she was, bare as the day she had been born, getting fucked by Johnny Fucking Gat and letting Matt Miller watch. And not really all that bothered by it.

“Fuck,” Johnny moaned, and Solveig sensed that he was slowly inching towards his orgasm.

So was she. Suddenly, there was a hand on her face, caressing her cheek softly for just a second before two large fingers were bumping against her lips.

“Open up,” he requested, and she obeyed almost mechanically, not a trace of hesitation in her actions. She was unable to hold Matt’s gaze while she caressed the calloused pads of Johnny’s fingers with the tip of her tongue. Instead, she attempted to look into Johnny’s eyes, still partially hidden behind those damned sunglasses. In a short fit of annoyance, she reached up and swiftly removed them. Now finally able to properly look at him, she smiled about as well as she could with his fingers still in her mouth and ran her tongue along the space between them.

Deciding that this was enough, Johnny pulled his hand away, reaching around her and keeping her back upright with the other one. His thrusts inside her had become slower and more emphatic and now, he paused. He pulled her upwards and against him until she was barely even sitting on the counter anymore and almost immediately, she felt a finger pushing against her asshole. She concentrated on relaxing her muscles. Still, her insides contracted for a moment at the intrusion. There was a slight pull that she enjoyed immensely.

“Fuck, Johnny,” she swore, kissing him sloppily and moaning into his mouth. He pulled his finger almost all the way out and pushed it back in, repeating the motion again and again until she whined into his mouth, begging for more without saying it out loud. And this time, he did not leave her high and dry for long. A second finger joined the first, his wrist twisting as he drove them into her. Now spread in two places, Solveig felt deliciously full of him.

All the while, she did not for a second forget the blue eyes resting on her, able to see everything they were doing. She ought to have been humiliated, but instead, the realization made her insides twitch, reminding her of Johnny’s cock and fingers forcing her apart.

Johnny began to fuck her in earnest once more, placing her properly on the counter again. She was sitting on his hand now, fingers scissoring inside her and not allowing the ring of muscles any form of respite.

“Johnny, I…” Her eyes momentarily jerked to Matt’s still expressionless face one last time while she was still able to make sense of what was going on, a wave building up inside her a lapping closer to shore by the second. Then she looked at Johnny again, saw the muscles in his jaw twitching, saw him panting, knew that it was because of her. She pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his lips before throwing her head back, eyes screwing closed. She let one of her hands wander down her own body, its goal that last bit of attention she needed to let loose, but there was another, much larger hand in its way and got there first, two fingers rolling her clit between them, and then she was there, on the precipice of her pleasure.

For what must have been anything from second to minutes, she remained there, unable to make any sound, unable to open her eyes and see, forgetting who she was, no longer knowing her own name.

When she came back to herself, she was holding onto Johnny tightly, pressing him into her, digging her face into his chest. He was holding her in return, waiting for her to come back from wherever her mind had traveled off to. When she did, she had to look down and see his softening cock slipping out of her to know for sure that he too had come.

“Fuck,” she gasped eventually, once she had regained her voice.

“Yeah,” he agreed, laughing a little as he let go of her. “That was fucking amazing.”

She hummed in agreement while he took a few steps away from her and began to open cabinets, apparently searching for something.

Her eyes were drawn to the door frame. No one was there. Now, she was not even all that sure anybody had been there at all. Maybe her imagination had simply provided her with a particularly vivid fantasy tonight. The more she lingered on that thought, the more she believed it.

Johnny returned to her with a few pieces of tissue and helped her off the counter. She was a little unsure on her legs, but able to stand. Gravity had already come forward and together, they cleaned the reminder of their union from the insides of her thighs.

“Thanks,” Solveig mumbled when Johnny helped her back into her clothes. If she had not been tired before, she certainly was now. For just a moment she considered asking Johnny to carry her back to their bed. She bet it would have been lovely to be in his arms like that, feeling very small and appreciated.

But then she thought better of it and said nothing, instead walking next to him quietly on the way to their room where she would be able to fall asleep feeling very small in his embrace either way.

* * *

About thirty feet air-line distance away Matt Miller lay on his back in his bed, not daring to move at all. His hands were pressed into the mattress on either side of his hips. He was painfully hard inside his pants.

They had improved the performance of the simulation computers to a degree that they did not need non-stop supervision anymore, even when there was someone actively inside virtual Steelport. But tonight – of all times – he had not been able to fall asleep and had gone to check up on everything so he would at least be doing something useful. And then, on the way back, he had seen light spilling from the kitchen into the hall. Thinking someone had forgotten to turn in off, he had not hesitated to enter.

And there they had been, shamelessly fucking in the middle of the kitchen. He had wanted to yell that he was sorry, to run away, to do anything but take a closer look, but her eyes had met his and he had been transfixed.

The boss was a stunning woman, in her very own, wicked way. Matt had thought so ever since he had become part of her team and seen that there was a certain amount of goodness inside her that she tried very hard to hide from the outside observer. But now, he would probably never able to get this new image of her out of his head. Entirely nude, littered in tattoos and scars, her face contorted in pleasure as she was getting fucked by Johnny Gat. A goddess. And she had said nothing. Had let him watch. Had let him see her bliss.

It had never been officially disclosed whether Johnny and the boss were a thing or not, but the members of the crew that had known both of them back in the day had shared their suspicions ever since the boss had returned with Johnny by her side.

Now he knew for sure. He felt the side of his face burning at the memory of her jumping him and punching him in the face when he had voiced his disapproval of her plan to bring Johnny back. And there were more things he remembered. Things from back in Steelport, when he had still been the leader of the Deckers, working against the Saints and using any means necessary in doing so.

And although he was trying desperately not to think about it, a vivid memory weaseled its way past his defenses.

Matt had felt very clever about the cyberspace warfare he had led against her, had thought he would be able to prove himself a worthy leader who would eventually surpass Killbane in power. As such, he had pulled out all the stops to defeat the famed Boss of the Saints, not limited to but including... blaming her for Johnny Gat’s death and then taunting her with it, only weeks after his alleged death.

Even then, when she had still been his enemy and he had not known about any of her romantic inclinations towards Gat, he had known it was cruel.

Now, tonight, in his uncomfortable bed on a tiny spaceship that contained the entirety of what was left of humanity, knowing that the two of them were lovers, he felt so much worse. She was tough, and rarely, if ever, let any emotions show – but he must have hurt her immensely. His boss. Solveig Lundström. Sol, as Johnny had called her.

Matt had known her name ever since he had first looked into her person way back when. She had taken all kinds of measures to obscure her identity, but he had always been very diligent when it came to his job. He supposed Kinzie knew as much as he did, but – just like him – she too respected the Boss too much to let her know what she knew. What Matt knew. What Johnny knew.

He dug the heels of his hands into his closed eyes, trying to drive out the image that returned every time he blinked. The Boss’s face as she let go and fell over the edge. Wicked and divine.

Turning onto his side and squeezing his eyes closed, he willed himself to fall asleep.

He had no right to that image, his guilty conscience told him.

If anybody did, it certainly was not him.

**Author's Note:**

> No, you're never gonna read anything by me that is not at least a little emotional! That's just not my modus operandi! :)
> 
> If you can think of anything to say, I would very much appreciate any and all comments. ♥


End file.
